


Memories of Love

by creatoor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatoor/pseuds/creatoor
Summary: “And then I realized, you were the one I had been dreaming of.”In which Ashe has dreams of your memories.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 7





	1. Beginning Side-Story: Fantastical Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first time posting for ao3 so the format will be messy but bear with me please. this is a soulmate au where you and your soulmate will dream of each others’ memories. 
> 
> honestly this is just to indulge my unhealthy love for ashe. i had already written the prologue and first chapter on wattpad.
> 
> i hope you can somewhat enjoy this.

**”At the tender age of 10, you will see the memories of your soulmate as you sleep.”**

———

The young boy quickly ran out of the bathroom and flung himself onto his bed. His light gray hair was still damp from his bath, but his excitement simply couldn’t be contained. Today had been his 10th birthday. It was finally time to have his first dream about his soulmate. He pulled the blanket up and tucked himself in.   
  
He pulled the blanket to his chin with a delighted expression on his face. The child was quite the dreamer, you see. He has been eagerly awaiting for the day he’d be old enough to discover what kind of person date had chosen for him. He worried he wouldn’t be able to sleep from all the adrenaline.

Despite his concerns, he started to feel drowsy as the warm blanket encompassed him. A soothing exhaustion from all the excitement held him as he quickly slipped into the memory. It was an odd and startling experience to say the least. There was seamless transition but instead a forceful shove into the memory. 

His eyesight began adjusting to his soulmate’s perspective. He felt the hot sun beating down on them as they sat down on the grass. Stretching out before them as a field of grass with yellow dandelions contrasting against the bright green in a few places. He looked down to see a pastel pink skirt with a cute puppy on the corner of the skirt. He shivered as a cool breeze passed by since the dress only had straps. 

It seemed like his soulmate was a girl. Giddiness welled up in him as he started to take note of some details. She seemed to be of a shorter stature and had long, wavy hair that already hit the midway point of their back. His excitement was soon suffocated by this heavy weight in his chest. An unsettling feeling of confusion and uncertainty. His soulmate seemed to be displeased with how they were.   
  
Loud shouting caught his attention as he turned to look over at a group of boys playing together. They didn’t seem to be playing a specific game, they were just rolling around together. Sudden longing for freedom like that filled him. Yet he felt as though he didn’t want to be a boy completely. This disorientating feeling saddened him. He felt bad for his soulmate for feeling this way.

“Dakota! Get your brothers, it’s time to go.”  
  
He felt her stand up and quickly brush any dirt off her skirt. “Coming!” She called in a squeaky voice. He couldn’t help but coo a bit at her adorable voice. He looked down at the skirt and felt a twinge of discomfort before looking up at the boys again.   
  
The boy woke up with a start. He sat up slowly and tried to get his bearings again. It was gonna be really weird to wake up now. He rubbed his eyes before hearing a knock on his door. He turned to see his older brother walk into his room. “Good morning Christophe! I had my first dream!” The child’s bright eyes seemed to be shining more then usual. 

His older brother smiled at him and sat down on the bed. “Really? So what was it like, Ashe?” Christophe pat the younger’s head. He started speaking incoherent words with various gestures. “Woah there kid. I know you’re excited but let’s pause for a second. I remember waking up from my first dream. Now start from the beginning,” he said laughing at his brother’s energy. 

Ashe looked down and took a deep breath before he started to explain what happened in his dream. “You know Christophe, I’m sad. Why can’t I see my soulmate now so I can make them feel better? I could cook for them!” Christophe smiled at his words. 

He pulled the small child into a hug “You’ll meet them someday and I’m sure you’ll make them the happiest soulmate,” he said with affection. Ashe nodded happily in agreement.   
  
**  
“I’m sure you’ll make the happiest memories with your soulmate.”**


	2. Dream 1: The First Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dakota, the reader, meets Ashe for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i just hope you enjoy the first chapter lol

**“Is it really love if you didn’t choose it?”**

———

It was that same scene again. A beautiful home in a richer neighborhood. The house had a very quant and cozy air to it. Dark gray with white trim, a colonial style entrance, and four large windows. A pleasant, well maintained front garden only added to the welcoming feel of the house. She also vaguely remembered a large backyard filled with fun memories.

The memory started with her soulmate sitting on the front lawn with an older man. The sun was slowly starting its descent from the sky. She looked over at the older companion. He had long white hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and a bushy white mustache over his top lip. His name was Lonato or something like that.

He was the adoptive father of her supposed soulmate. “So Ashe, you’ve become of age. When are you going to go looking for your soulmate?” His father looked back at his son who had just turned 17 years old a few days ago. She felt her soulmate’s face turn up into a smile. He smiled an awful lot.

“I’ll look for them when it’s the right time. Or maybe fate will bring us together,” he replied in a light tone. She felt herself gag a bit at the cheesiness. Ashe, from what she can remember, was an overly sweet and innocent person who believes in only good things. He was pretty spineless in her opinion and foolish too. He trusted the whole idea of soulmates too much. Allowing himself to follow whatever everyone else was doing. 

His father smiled back at his beloved son. Though they were not blood related, Lonato had always treated Ashe and his siblings the same as his birth son, Christophe. “But how will you know when you’ve met them?” Ashe contemplated his answer for a moment.

He thought long and hard for a way to identify his soulmate upon meeting. Several different ideas bounced around his head. Mostly dumb stuff like a handshake or just saying, “Hi I think I’m your soulmate.” Then, the dumbest of all the ideas struck him. “Maybe a secret phrase only we know? I’m sure they’ll see this memory and hopefully remember it,” Ashe laughed nervously.

His gaze wandered to the flowers in the front yard. Several flora were growing there. Bright yellow ones immediately caught his eye. They were a cheerful shade that always made him smile. “I’ve always wanted to call my soulmate a cute nickname. Like.. Buttercup! Don’t you think that’s a really cute nickname?” He spoke earnestly with the biggest smile.

Lonato’s expression was serene as he nodded. “I think you’ll be a wonderful partner someday, Ashe.” His son’s cheeks heated a bit at his comment as he started to nudge him away in embarrassment. Lonato laughed heartily at his son’s shyness.

Dakota eyes slowly opened as she was pulled out of the dream. She sat up and sighed quietly. Her dreams were never unpleasant since it seemed like Ashe lived a very privileged life despite being adopted. It’s probably been about five years since that memory. She vaguely recalled them being around the same age and she was currently 27. She shook her head to dismiss thoughts of her soulmate and started her morning routine before work.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face before changing into her work clothes. A white button up shirt with a black blazer over it. Dakota frowned as she pulled up the pencil skirt to match. There were just some days she wished she could just wear some pants. Well, she could but the judging eyes of her coworkers discouraged her.

The door closed behind her as she tried to speed walk as fast as she could in heels. She was running a bit late after sleeping in by accident. A loud, exasperated sigh escaped her as she pushed through the large crowd of city goers. Honking cars, the morning rush of workers, and the smell of exhaust. The city was all she thought it would be.

After graduating college with a degree in teaching, it was getting Dakota nowhere. She was working at a school but she was stuck in an office all day doing everyone’s menial tasks. Hours upon hours of printing papers, writing emails, and planning out events like a secretary. She might as well not have gone to college if this was where it was going to get her.

Lost in her own thoughts and bitterness, she suddenly felt herself crash against another body. Both fell to the ground with a grunt. “Sorry about that! I should’ve watched where I was going. Are you alright, ma’am?” A hand appeared in her vision as a young man apologized to her. Dakota swatted the hand away and stood up on her own. She was slightly offended by the “ma’am” part, even if he couldn’t know.

The unique tones of the man’s voice seemed familiar. She looked up to see sparkling mint colored eyes looking back at her. Dakota stumbled backwards as she noticed his other features. A soft shape to his face, numerous freckles dotting his nose, and those big doe eyes. The dark purple hoody and dark blue jeans of his outfit made his light skin stand out more. He was smiling gently as some strands of light gray hair framed his face. She slowly recalled those exact features from her dreams.

“Ah! Should I introduce myself? My name is Ashe Ubert, sorry for crashing into you earlier. Let me treat you to a cup of coffee. Mornings can be pretty tough,” he laughed sheepishly as his cheeks turned rosy from embarrassment. There was no mistaking it. From his looks to his mannerisms and name. He was her soulmate.

She couldn’t comprehend anything. Sure she was expecting to meet her soulmate in person one day, that’s how this odd world worked. But this was all way too sudden for her. Ashe tilted his head a little as he waited for her response. He didn’t seem to recognize her at all. That made sense since she didn’t leave as many trails as he had. Dakota was unsure of how to respond.

Naturally, she should decline and be on her way. Completely forget about this whole ordeal and hope she doesn’t meet him again for a long time. Yet, there was this look in his eyes. A light that was trying to appeal to her. She was having trouble saying ‘no’ outright. This guy had always been excited to meet his soulmate, he would never shut up about it. Especially since he was one of the last of his friend group to meet his.

Dakota stifled a sigh as she replied, “Okay. But you only get 5 minutes. I’m late for work.” His face lit up as he nodded and started walking in the opposite direction she had been heading. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he stopped in front of a coffee shop and opened the door for her. “After you, ma’am.”

She huffed a bit and walked in. She had to keep reminding herself he didn’t know that about her. “You can just tell me your order and I can get it for you,” Ashe guided her to a small table near the windows. He even pulled the chair out for her and everything. She sat down and just asked for black coffee. He left after that and waited in the short line to order.

So many things were going through her mind. Suddenly, she was remembering random details about him that she never did before. How he loved cats, that he was a huge bookworm, his friend group called themselves Blue Lions, his two younger siblings, and his love for cooking. It was giving her a headache. Then there was the question of whether or not she should tell him that he was her soulmate.

Everything is such a mess already. “Lost in thought I see. What are you thinking about?” Dakota jumped a bit as Ashe returned with a hot cup in his hand and a muffin in the other hand. He placed both in front of her before sitting in the seat across. “I got you a muffin in case you haven’t eaten breakfast.” She mumbled some thanks and tried to take a sip. Bitter. So very bitter. She actually hated drinking coffee black but didn’t want to bother with telling him some complicated order.

“You don’t like it, right? I thought so since you really don’t seem like someone who drinks black coffee by itself.” He pulled out a handful of small creamers and sugar packets, quickly pulling out a wooden stirrer as well. “Just in case my guess was right,” he chirped. Dakota looked at him wearily as she grabbed most of the creamers and sugar packets. After mixing everything in, she took another sip and relaxed. That was more like it.

There was a soft laugh at her reaction. She looked up to see him smiling at her. He had such a pure and friendly energy to him that she almost wanted to smile with him. But she couldn’t forget who he was. He was her soulmate. He was the one fate had apparently chosen for her. He was her cage.

“Thanks for letting me repay you. I’m sorry for bumping into you, how about I cook for you sometime? Sorry if I seem very forward. It just feels like I’ve known you for so long even though we just met 15 minutes ago.” His voice was quiet as he spoke.

Ashe rubbed the back of his neck and turned red once again. He blushed very easily. She felt a bit annoyed about his behavior for some reason. “That’s cause we do know each other,” she mumbled before she recognized exactly what she was saying. Dakota immediately regretted those words. He looked at her in confusion. The question was already on the tip of his tongue, she could tell.

She sighed loudly before looking at him directly. “Buttercup would make a cute nickname.” He simply stared at her for a few moments. His reaction was delayed slightly but still, he reacted exactly as she thought he would.

“Buttercup! It’s you!” He stood up and almost spilled the coffee all over her. He paused and sat down after realizing his rashness. “Sorry! I’m just, wow. Hi.” Ashe tried to say something but she raised her hand to stop him. The sparkles in his eyes only seemed to multiply. The puppy dog look on his face was unreal.

He stopped speaking to see what she would say. Dakota sighed and picked her cup up. “Look we can talk about this whole soulmate thing another time. I have work that I’m really late for,” she said as she made her way to the door. He called for her to wait a moment before running up to her again.

Ashe handed her his phone. “Let’s exchange numbers so we can set up a meeting day!” He looked at her with excitement that made made him almost irresistible to not do as he wishes. She sighed as she input her phone number begrudgingly. After she finished, he took the phone back and labeled her contact “Buttercup” with the sunflower emoji after it. 

She snorted as he slid his phone into his back pocket. At least he didn’t put a heart after it. “Well, I hope we can meet again soon. I should get going as well, my friends are probably waiting for me. See you soon!” Ashe dashed out of the shop before her and disappeared into the crowd of ongoing people.

The girl pushed the door open and made her way to the subway station. Her train was already long gone and she was definitely going to be late. Dakota could care less though. No one would really care either since she wasn’t close with anyone at work.

She got onto the next train that had her stop. She took a seat and thought about a lot of things. So much happened in so little time. Many thoughts rolled around in her head until a single one stuck out to her. It was a simple one really.

**This was her first memory of the real Ashe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH sorry it took so long to write this, i rewrote a lot of details and schoolwork came up. i originally planned to post this the day after the prologue but that didn’t happen. everything’s from scratch here. hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
